The New Mermaid Ranger
by Aquaprincess3
Summary: The other mystic rangers thought that Nick didn't have any biological siblings, so when Nick's sister Kaitlyn suddenly shows up in Briarwood, everybody's quickly taken by surprise, but what the mystic force rangers dont know is that Kaitlyn has her own set of secrets, and that something's are about to happen that will take the whole team by total complete shock and surprise!
1. A Proper Introduction

A Proper Introduction

**Okay I know I've still got Time Spell to finish, but the river of my creativity is running a little dry right now, and plus I think I owe all of you who've read Time Spell, a little bit of a real explanation of why and how Kaitlyn became part of Mystic Force, and why I made her the second blue mystic ranger. But before I start the explanation story I'd like to give a proper description of Kaitlyn first, and I'm really sorry about the title, it was all I could think of, and I also forgot to mention, Kaitlyn will be taking the role of Bella, singing wise. **

Name: Kaitlyn Russell.

Age: 16.

Eye Color: Green.

Hair: Wavy strawberry blonde.

Body Type: Slim, with a small strong build.

Height: 5,3.

Music Likes: Pop, Rock, sometimes something old like from 80's or 70's that has a really good beat to it.

Hobbies: Creative Writing, Singing, Swimming, and Practicing Martial Arts.

Mermaid Powers: Hydrokinesis, Hydro-Cryokinesis, Hydro-Thermokinesis, and the ability to turn any part of her body into water itself.

Personality wise: Kaitlyn is both kind and caring, really loves animals, is very protective of her friends and family. Despises people who think that it's okay to pick or use other's for they're own personal gain. Dreams of creating a peaceful, non conflict, non fighting world through her writing.

_**Well that's all I'm giving out, but I do promise that the story will start in the next chapter, and like I said in the top note, this story will explain what should have been explained in Time Spell, but if you've got questions you've been itching to get answered, you can ask me in the review box. **_

_**Well Aquaprincess3 signing out ;) **_


	2. Arriving in Briarwood Part 1

Chapter 1

Kaitlyn felt herself quickly being woken up by the bus pulling in for a stop. After quickly taking off her headphones, Kaitlyn heard the bus driver open the door, telling the passengers that they arrived in Briarwood.

"If anybody's stop is here they need to speak up now." The bus driver said, loud enough for all the passengers to hear.

Kaitlyn quickly shot up.

"This is my stop." Kaitlyn shouted quietly.

The bus driver just smiled and nodded.

After gathering up all her stuff, Kaitlyn quickly moved from her bus seat, to the head of the bus, gave the bus driver a grateful "Thanks." then walked off the bus into the Briarwood bus station.

As she stood outside in front of the bus station, Kaitlyn took a quick look around at her new surroundings; there were a few tall corporate building's aligned with the station from each side, a park that was across the street from the station, it had a huge playground that was bustling with both kids and nature.

"Wow, so this Briarwood, it's really peaceful here," Kaitlyn thought, smiling to herself. "It's so perfect."

Kaitlyn quickly closed her eyes as she felt a small cool breeze coming from the park blow lightly on her fair skin and face, the breeze smelt like pine tree's and daffodils.

Kaitlyn loved everything that the Earth offered, it's beautiful nature, the wonderful animals, and the incredible Ocean, (there were a lot of different reasons why Kaitlyn loved the Ocean so much.)

Suddenly remembering something she was supposed to do, Kaitlyn opened her eyes in shock.

"Oh no, I totally forgot that I promised aunt Delia that I'd call her as soon as I got into town!"

Spotting a clear wooden bench in the park, Kaitlyn quickly crossed the street to the park. After setting down on the bench, she pulled her phone out of her backpack, going to her contacts, Kaitlyn pressed the call button on her Aunt's contact page.

After hearing the dial tone for about a minute, Kaitlyn heard her Aunt pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hi aunt D." Kaitlyn said cheerfully

"Kaitlyn, oh thank goodness you're alright," Aunt Delia said, both complete relief and panic filled her voice. "I was so worried, I thought that you had suddenly gotten into a plane crash, or your bus had gotten driven off the road by some maniac!"

Kaitlyn gave out a mental sigh.

This was typical Aunt Delia, always jumping to crazy conclusions and worrying for no reason. But Kaitlyn felt herself smiling, because she knew how much her Aunt Delia cared about her.

"Yes, I'm completely fine aunt D," Kaitlyn said kindly "both trips were fine."

After telling her that both trips were fine, Kaitlyn sensed that her aunt felt a lot better.

"Good, now that I have you on the line," Aunt Delia said "I want to you to know that all your school information have been successfully transferred, and you'll start Monday."

"Really," Kaitlyn squealed "Thank you so much aunt D!"

"Now, I want to you to remember that I won't be there to crack the whip and make sure you're doing your homework." Aunt Delia teased.

"Yeah, I know aunt Delia," Kaitlyn giggled "I'll remember."

"Kaitlyn, I know I shouldn't be asking this again," Aunt Delia said suddenly turning serious. "But, are you sure both your brother and sister are okay with this?"

Kaitlyn swallowed hard.

"Of course they are aunt D," Kaitlyn said quickly "I wouldn't be here if they weren't."

Kaitlyn felt both her pulse and heartbeat racing fast as she waited and hoped that her aunt had bought what she just said. Thankfully she did.

"I know that, I just wanted to make sure," Aunt Delia said, "and because I just miss you so much sweetheart."

"I really miss you too, aunt D." Kaitlyn said, fighting the tears that were suddenly welling up in her eyes.

"Well, Aunt D I've got to go right now, but I'll talk to you later." Kaitlyn said, trying to hide the sadness that was welling up in her chest.

"Oh, Okay give Nick and Jessica a hug and a hello for me," Aunt Delia said. "and remember my rules."

"Keep eating my vegetables, always do my homework hours before bedtime, stick to my 10:00 curfew, and to always keep myself out of trouble." Kaitlyn recited with a giggle.

"That's my girl, I love you Kaitlyn." Aunt Delia said warmly.

"I love you too aunt D," Kaitlyn said, her throat sore from fighting the urge to cry. "Bye."

After hanging up, Kaitlyn felt her breathing suddenly turn into shaky shallow gasps.

"No, I'm supposed to be done with these!" Kaitlyn thought irritably

Kaitlyn knew exactly why she was suddenly having a panic attack. Even though Delia was her aunt, Kaitlyn felt a mother-daughter type connection between them during the 7 months she was living with her aunt.

Suddenly remembering what her aunt had taught her how to deal with a panic attack, Kaitlyn lifted her headphones off her shoulders and put them on her ears, turned on her Ipod, and picked _Battle Cry by Skillet. _

As the song started to play, Kaitlyn closed her eyes and leaned back against the bench, letting the combination of the warm sunlight shining lightly on her face, and the music calm down her anxiety.

After sitting there completely still for a couple of minutes, Kaitlyn felt her breathing go slowly back to normal. But even though her music help stopped her attack, Kaitlyn still felt awful.

Even though she really hated lying, especially to her aunt. Kaitlyn knew if she told her aunt the truth, Delia would come all the way here to take her back home.

The truth was; neither her older sister Jessica or her brother Nick knew she was even coming to live with them.

Even though It took a whole month and a lot planning to convince her, Kaitlyn managed to get her aunt to let her go without having to call Jessica or Nick.

But even though the plan seemed to go fool-proof, Kaitlyn knew that Aunt Delia would soon get curious and call Jessica or Nick. So, she knew she would have to act fast, get to Jessica's house ask them if she can stay, before the curious call gets made.

After putting her Ipod back into her pocket, and her headphones back onto her shoulders, Kaitlyn got up from the bench and started to head towards Jessica's house.

Luckily, Jessica's house was only a few blocks away from the park, so it didn't take her long to find it.

As she stood in front of her sister's house, Kaitlyn stared in disbelief. It was a two story house that had navy blue paint, the yard was perfectly manicured, had a mixture of daffodils, red and pink roses planted in front of the house. Once she recognized a very familiar red Chevy pickup truck, Kaitlyn knew that her sister was home.

"Okay, I can do this." Kaitlyn whispered to herself, as she walked up to her sister's front door.

As if to push down all the fear she felt in her body, Kaitlyn swallowed hard, then knocked on the door.

Kaitlyn found herself only having to stand in front of the door for only a minute before Jessica answered.

"Kaitlyn?" her sister looked at her really surprised and shocked.

"Hey Jess." Kaitlyn smiled, looking at and taking in her big sister.

Jessica was in her beginning 20's, had a nice slim figure, her face had a nice soft tanned glow to it, and her brunette hair was in a messy bun with two chopsticks in it, she was wearing a white tee with a big sparkly red heart on it, and a pair of ratty old jeans.

Jessica suddenly squealed giddily then pulled in her into a big hug.

"What are you doing here," Jessica asked, after letting her go. "are mom and dad with you?"

"Umm no, mom and dad have been overseas for the last 7 months," Kaitlyn said "I've been staying with aunt Delia in Australia while they're gone."

"Oh, right now I remember, sorry my head has just been everywhere lately." Jessica said.

"How come?" Kaitlyn asked.

"It's midterms week next week," Jessica answered "so I have been doing some extra early cramming."

Jessica was a college student at Briarwood university.

"Oh, I'm sorry I can come back some other time." Kaitlyn said, suddenly feeling bad for pulling her sister away from her studying.

"No way, I'm not going to turn away my own sister," Jessica said "besides I really need a break, so come on in."


	3. Arriving in Briarwood Part 2

Chapter 2

Jessica opened the door more, gesturing for Kaitlyn to come in. Once inside, Kaitlyn saw what the living room looked like, it was white carpeted, with two beige couches on each side of the room with a glass coffee table in between of them, and a flat screen was sitting on the wall above the dark wooden mantle.

"Umm, just out of curiosity sis, I thought college students were supposed to live in dorms?" Kaitlyn asked, staring at the living room, Jessica chuckled.

"I know, I thought I so too, but mom suddenly totally surprised me with this."

"Wait, mom, how?" Kaitlyn asked, shocked.

"You remember Grandma Violet, and Grandpa Chuck?." Jessica asked.

"Yeah, they're mom and aunt Delia's parents who died before I was born," Kaitlyn answered "why?"

"Well this used to be their house," Jessica explained. "mom inherited it about a month after they passed away, and since she and dad are always overseas, mom gave it to me as a present for getting into Briarwood university."

"Wow, that was really nice of her." Kaitlyn said, sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah it was, so are you going to tell me why you came all the way here by yourself?" Jessica asked.

"Umm, yeah I will," Kaitlyn said nervously "but I really want to see Nick first."

"Well, he's at work right now," Jessica said "but I'm sure he wouldn't mind taking a quick break to come see you."

"Nick, got a job," Kaitlyn asked. "Where?"

"At a record store in town." Jessica answered.

"A record store, really?" Kaitlyn said, stunned. Jessica nodded,

Kaitlyn always thought that if her brother ever got a job, it would be at a motorcycle shop, due to always working on and riding his motorcycle.

"So, I'll just call him and see if he can't get away for a little bit." Jessica said, grabbing the phone off the receiver.

"Thanks." Kaitlyn said.

Jessica dialed in the number for Rock Porium, and asked to speak to Nick.

"Hey, Nick." Jessica said, trying to hold in a laugh.

"What do you need Jess?" Nick asked.

"I need you to come home real quick," Jessica lied. "There's something here that I really need your help with."

"Is it serious?" Nick asked.

"I'd say it definitely is," Jessica said. "So, can you get away?"

"Yeah, I can," Nick sighed. "I'll be home in a few minutes."

"See you in a few minutes, and thanks Nick." Jessica smiled, before hanging up the phone.

Once she saw her sister put the phone back into it's receiver, Kaitlyn rose up and looked at Jessica with a strange and confused look.

"Why did you lie to him?" Kaitlyn asked, placing her right hand on her hip.

"Because he hasn't seen his own little sister in 7 months, I'm not just going to blurt it out on the phone," Jessica said, then smiled devilishly "besides, I can't remember the last time I pulled a prank on either of you."

Kaitlyn shook her head with a laugh.

"I can," Kaitlyn chuckled. "That summer when I was 6, and you decided to put those two huge rubber spiders in both our beds right before bedtime." Jessica began to giggle hysterically.

"You've got to admit those spiders did look real?!" Jessica giggled.

"Yeah, because I was 6 years old then," Kaitlyn giggled. "Or how about that time when Nick was 10 and you decided it was a great idea to spray paint his bicycle pink?"

"Don't forget the sparkly purple streamers I added to the handles." Jessica laughed.

"I remember mom and dad used to call you their little terror." Kaitlyn smiled.

"Yeah I was a little terror wasn't I?" Jessica giggled.

"Nah, you were just being a normal big sis who had to deal with two really naïve siblings?" Kaitlyn smiled warmly.

Pulling her little sister into another big hug, Jessica whispered softly into Kaitlyn's ear, "I've really missed you."

Kaitlyn had to swallow really hard to keep herself from sobbing hysterically, but she still choked out the words "me too."

The two sisters found their warm moment suddenly interrupted by the sound of a familiar motorcycle pulling up to the driveway.

"That's Nick," Jessica said, quickly wiping away a tear. "Quick go hide in the kitchen!"

"Huh, why?" Kaitlyn asked, confused.

"He doesn't know you're here remember," Jessica said "now go!"

With a confused shrug, Kaitlyn obeyed her sister's order and went and hid in the kitchen.

As she saw the front door open, Kaitlyn quickly held her breath when she saw her brother walk through the door.

He was a foot taller than her, his lightly tanned skin, brown hair, and green eyes showed Kaitlyn that her brother was still the same kind hearted person the last time she saw him.

"Okay Jess, I'm here what's the sudden emergency?" Nick asked, walking into the living room.

"Well you see, there's a pest in the house." Jessica said, trying her very best hold in the giggles.

"A pest?" Nick asked, looking confused. "Like what; a mouse, rat, snake?"

"Well, it's not exactly an animal type pest." Jessica said, moving slowly towards in front of the kitchen.

When she saw Jessica move and stand in front of the counter she was hiding behind, Kaitlyn saw her sister give a quick thumbs up behind her back.

Giving a quick smile and nod, Kaitlyn slowly moved from the counter to where Jessica was standing, quietly and carefully Kaitlyn rose up and stood behind Jessica, which luckily there was enough height difference between them that Nick didn't see her.

"Jess, would you just tell me what the problem is so I can get back to work." Nick said, irritably

With a smile and a quick nod, Jessica moved out of the way, revealing Kaitlyn, who quickly ran over jumped onto her brother, wrapping her arms around his neck hugging him tightly and giggling happily.

Nick, standing there completely stunned, didn't show any reaction until Kaitlyn finally let go of him.

"Kaitlyn," Nick said, completely shocked and confused, looking at his little sister. "what are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be in Australia?!"

"Yeah, but I missed you two guys too much," Kaitlyn smiled. "so, I asked aunt Delia if I could come down."

"But what about school?" Her older brother asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Holiday break." Kaitlyn said.

Which fortunately for Kaitlyn, it was the truth.

"For how long?"

"3 weeks."

"3 whole weeks!" Nick exclaimed. Kaitlyn just nodded.

Nick was just about to say something more, when Jessica moved and stood beside her sister.

"Oh Nick, stop giving her the 3rd degree," Jessica said. "can't you just be happy that she's here after not seeing her for 7 whole month's."

Nick's hard expression looked like he wanted to interject, but then suddenly softened into a big grin.

"Yeah, I guess you're right Jess," Nick chuckled, then looked at Kaitlyn. "It is really good to see you sis."

Kaitlyn smiled and squealed happily as her brother picked her up and twirled her around in a warm hug.

"You too." she whispered into his ear before he put her down.

"So, I guess you must be pretty jet-lagged?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, just a little bit." Kaitlyn said, fighting her best not to yawn.

"There's a bathroom in one of the guest rooms upstairs why don't you use it to freshen up." Jessica said, pointing to the stairs across from the front door.

"Thanks, I will." Kaitlyn smiled gratefully, now dying to have a bath.

After grabbing her backpack, Kaitlyn started for the stairs, but something stopped her.

"_If you don't ask them now, your whole plan will get busted!" _

Kaitlyn knew the voice in her head was right, if she didn't ask them right now, the chance would never come and her whole plan would fall apart as soon as that certain phone call came.

Again as if to get rid of all her fear, Kaitlyn swallowed hard before turning back her brother and sister.

"Aren't you going to freshen up?" Jessica asked, confused.

"I will soon," Kaitlyn said nervously "It's just there's something that I need to ask the both of you."

"Sure?"

"What is it?"

After taking one more hard swallow and with her eyes closed, Kaitlyn finally asked the question she had been dying to ask ever since she got off the bus.

"Can I please stay here?!"

Both Nick and Jessica looked at each other with completely lost and confused looks.

"What do you mean by can you please stay here," Jessica inquired. "off course you can, why would you think you couldn't."

"Yeah."

Kaitlyn knew what her brother and sister thought she was referring to, they thought she was asking to stay for only the three week holiday break, instead of asking to stay, permanently.

"Umm, I'm not asking to just to stay for the holiday break." Kaitlyn said nervously.

"Then what are you asking Kaitlyn?" Nick asked.

Kaitlyn gave herself a minute before answering her brothers question.

"I'm asking if I can stay here and live with you?!"


	4. Arriving in Briarwood Part 3

Chapter 3

Kaitlyn felt the major tension in the room, as she sat nervously on the couch while Nick and Jessica stood staring at her.

"Okay, let me get this straight," Jessica said, rubbing her left temple. "you want to live here?"

Kaitlyn just nodded nervously looking down not bother to look at her two older siblings.

"Why?"

Kaitlyn stayed quiet.

"Was living with aunt Delia in Australia that bad?" Nick asked.

This time Kaitlyn didn't just look at them, she quickly shot up from her seat.

"No!" Kaitlyn said defensively, shooting Nick a glare.

"Then why?"

"I-" Kaitlyn started to speak, but she stopped herself.

"_Just tell them already, tell them what he did to you!" _

Again, Kaitlyn knew that her inner conscience was right, but this time she wasn't going to listen to it. She just kept looking down at the floor.

As if her big sister senses were going off, Jessica stood in front of Kaitlyn.

"How about we all just calm down, and talk about this later." Jessica said calmly.

"Jess, what are you talking about," Nick said irritable, staring at his older sister hard. "We have to talk about this right now!"

Surprisingly to Kaitlyn, her older sister didn't even flinch.

"Nick, I know we do," Jessica said, this time with a combination of calm and firmness. "But let's let her get some rest first."

After a few minutes of just staring at each other, Nick finally gave up with a tired sigh.

"Fine, we will talk about this when I get back from work." Nick said irritably, before grabbing his bike helmet and walking out and slamming the front door.

"Thank you Jess." Kaitlyn smiling sheepishly.

When Jessica looked at her, Kaitlyn got the feeling her sister wasn't in a happy mood right now.

"Just because I got Nick to calm down and wait for an explanation, doesn't mean I am, or will."

Kaitlyn looked down at the ground sadly.

Jessica's expression softened a little bit.

"Now, why don't you go upstairs and rest, because you've got a lot of explaining to do." Jessica said.

"Thank you." Kaitlyn smiled sheepishly.

Kaitlyn grabbed her backpack, and finally went upstairs.

When she entered one of the guestrooms, Kaitlyn took a quick look around the room.

The upper part of the walls were painted bright yellow, were the bottom parts had a white lower wallpaper with white and yellow daises.

The white curtains were hung and tied over the French glass doors that lead to the balcony, and the twin sized bed was neatly made with a pale peach colored quilt.

"Wow, this room is so beautiful." Kaitlyn said in awe.

After setting her backpack down on the white carpeted floor next to the dark wooden nightstand, Kaitlyn walked over and opened the dark wooden door that lead into the bathroom.

Once she entered the bathroom, Kaitlyn saw that it look entirely different than the bedroom; the floor tiles were white, the sink was a double, with porcelain faucets, and smooth grey marble.

Luckily, there wasn't any window's by or above the shower, or the bathtub, which surprisingly were both whirlpool's.

"Holy cow!" Kaitlyn gasped astonished.

Kaitlyn walked over to the bathroom cabinet, which was white but had black pen designed roses wallpaper on the doors.

As she opened the cabinet, Kaitlyn could smell how fresh the towels were.

"Jess must have just put them away before I came by." Kaitlyn thought, looking at the neatly folded white and dark navy blue towels.

"_Hmm, I really don't want or need a towel, but if I don't use one Jess might suspect something." _

After grabbing one of the dark navy blue's, Kaitlyn placed the towel on the towel rack next to the bathtub.

After doing that, Kaitlyn walked out of the bathroom, and went over to the side of the bed where her bag was, once she grabbed it, Kaitlyn took out her portable blue Ipod speaker and laid it on the bed, after putting her bag back down, Kaitlyn slipped off her headphones and unplugged her Ipod.

Before going back into the bathroom, Kaitlyn quickly but quietly checked to see if Jessica was lurking around, luckily she instantly spotted her older sister glued to a couple of textbooks.

"She was always an overachiever." Kaitlyn thought giggling to herself, thinking back to the time when her older sister was a straight A+ student all throughout high school and middle school.

But Kaitlyn knew exactly how much it would help her if she had that type of determination, especially when it came to math.

As if channeling the instincts of a mouse, Kaitlyn quietly snuck back into the guestroom without making a sound, grabbed her Ipod and speaker and headed into the bathroom, where she quietly locked the door.

With the door locked and her Ipod and speaker on the counter, Kaitlyn looked around to see if she could find any bubble bath, after spotting a bottle vanilla scented bubble bath, she quickly, but carefully plugged the bathtub drain.

After putting the plug in, Kaitlyn looked at the tub's faucet with playful curiosity.

"Hmm, I really shouldn't," Kaitlyn thought, looking at her hand. "But what the heck."

With a smile on her face, Kaitlyn pointed her hand in the direction of the faucet, where with a small hand gesture, she magically turned on the faucet.

"Man, I love being a mermaid!" Kaitlyn thought excitedly, pouring in a small cap full of bubble bath into the tub.

As the bathtub started to fill, Kaitlyn walked over to the counter and turned on her Ipod and speaker and chose; _Liz Callaway; Once Upon A December._

As both the song and the lyrics started to fill the entire room, Kaitlyn turned and saw that the bathtub was ready, making another small hand gesture, Kaitlyn turned off the water.

With a satisfied smile, Kaitlyn undressed and quickly slid into the bathtub.

Once the usual ten second time limit that came every time she got wet had ended, Kaitlyn transformed.

Even though being a mermaid only after 7 months, Kaitlyn always found it both thrilling and exciting every time she transformed.

Closing her eyes, Kaitlyn felt the combination of the feel of the warm bubbly vanilla scented water on her scales, the soft lullaby like music, and the jetlag, lull her to sleep.

When she woke up, it was 10 minutes later, and she heard the sound of Jessica knocking on the bathroom door.

"Kat, you taking a bath?" Jessica said.

"Hmm, yeah Jess?" Kaitlyn answered, secretly praying that the door lock wasn't broken at all.

"I was thinking of ordering in dinner, anything particular you want?" Jessica asked.

"Chinese, please." Kaitlyn answered quickly.

"Okay, Chinese it is." Jessica said, before walking away.

After she heard Jessica's footsteps heading downstairs, Kaitlyn decided it was time to end her blissful bath.

"Besides, my hands will turn into prunes soon." Kaitlyn thought.

As she tried to get out of the tub, Kaitlyn knew that with her extremely heavy tail, it was a job that was way more easier said than done.

"_Man, why does this thing have to weigh so much!" _

After the third try, Kaitlyn sorely managed to get out of the bathtub.

"That's going to leave a mark!" Kaitlyn groaned.

Sorely but quickly, Kaitlyn turned over on her back, and clenched her fist over her tail.

Once she was dry, Kaitlyn quickly grabbed and slipped on the bathrobe that was hanging on the bathroom door.

"I think grandma Violet was obsessed with daisies," Kaitlyn thought, staring at the bathrobe in the mirror. "and the color yellow."

The robe was a bright yellow with white daisies.

After tying the bathrobe properly, Kaitlyn walked out of the bathroom, where she grabbed her backpack, and took out an aqua colored tee, a pair of damaged jean shorts, her brush, and a black ponytail holder.

Once back in the bathroom, Kaitlyn quickly got dressed, brushed and put her hair into a high ponytail.

"There perfect." Kaitlyn smiled.

Turning off both her Ipod and speaker, Kaitlyn headed back into the bedroom where she put them on the bed.

"Now to check out that balcony." Kaitlyn thought.

The second she opened the window doors, Kaitlyn was greeted by a nice gentle breeze and a smell that had a nice foresty smell that consisted a mixture of pine tree's and flowers.

Walking over to the balcony's ledge. Kaitlyn rested her hands on it, while taking in the scenery.

There were a few straight lines of perfectly manicured and fenced suburban homes within the next few blocks. But that's not what had Kaitlyn's attention, it was the sunset.

"Wow." Kaitlyn gasped.

The setting sun was a beautiful orange, which made the sky a mixture of light pink and blue, and the few small clouds that somehow managed to appear were a nice pink.

Kaitlyn stood staring at the sunset, lost in her thoughts thought for a couple more minutes before heading back into her room.

After shutting the balcony doors, Kaitlyn went over and took out her Ipod and headphones, and her favorite book _Once in a full moon _out of her bag.

Even though she knew it made completely no sense to read a book about someone falling in love, (especially with her type of romance problems.)

Kaitlyn couldn't help but fall in love with the story itself and what it represented.

Plus, Kaitlyn found that being in love with a werewolf to be extremely appealing and a little sexy.

Putting on her headphones on and picking _Wishing Well by Jessica Andrews, _Kaitlyn laid on the bed and opened her book, letting both the music and the story make her forget about all her problems.

It was about an hour, 5 song changes, and 10 chapters later, when Kaitlyn heard Jessica knock on the door.

"Hey." Kaitlyn said, putting her headphones on her shoulders and her book down.

"Hey," Jessica smiled, leaning on the door. "the takeout's here, so come downstairs and eat.

"Great, I'm completely starved." Kaitlyn said, taking off her headphones.

Once they went into the dining room, Kaitlyn saw a cardboard box with 5 cartons and a bag in it, paper plates and cups, and a two litter bottle of Dr. Pepper, Pineapple Fanta, and Coke Cola sitting on the dining table.

"Wow Jess." Kaitlyn said.

"Since the three of us haven't been together for awhile, I thought I'd treat us to a little reunion dinner." Jessica smiled.

Looking at all the food, Kaitlyn felt a wave of guilt suddenly wash over her.  
"I promise I'll pay you back for this." Kaitlyn said, turning to Jessica.

Jessica just waved her off.

"You will do no such thing, it's my treat." Jessica said.

With a nod and a smile, they both sit down.

"Umm Jess, can I ask you something?" Kaitlyn asked, as Jessica opened the carton with the Chinese rice.

"Your wondering about how I could afford the stuff you saw in the bathroom." Jessica said, handing her a paper plate.

Feeling extremely embarrassed, Kaitlyn just nodded.

"It's actually an amazing story," Jessica smiled. "you see it was just a year before they died, Grandma and Grandpa actually managed to win the lottery."

"Holy cow, they did?!" Kaitlyn gasped.

"Yep, so mom didn't just inherit the house, she inherited half of their lottery win."

"How much did Grandma and Grandpa win?" Kaitlyn asked, reaching for an egg roll.

"10 mill." Jessica answered, refilling her cup with pineapple Fanta.

Kaitlyn felt like she was going to choke on her egg roll, but after taking a big gulp of her cup of Dr. Pepper, she calmed down.

"10 million!" Kaitlyn exclaimed.

Jessica nodded.

"Holy cow!"

"That was pretty much my expression when mom gave me the house." Jessica said, before taking a bite of her chow mane.

"_Wow, neither mom, or aunt Delia never told me this!"_

"So, are you going to finally explain why you want to live with me and Nick?" she heard Jessica ask.

"_Come on, just spit it out you coward!" _

"You see Jess, something's happened that I-" Kaitlyn started to say nervously, but was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening and shutting.

"Looks like Nick's home from work." Jessica said.

Jessica's theory proved to be right, as they saw their brother walk into the dinning room.

"What's all this?" Nick asked, looking at all the takeout cartons.

"This is our reunion dinner," Jessica smiled. "I'd hurry up and get a plate if you want an egg roll."

"Luckily for me that I'm sort of dying of starvation." Nick joked, grabbing a plate.

After fixing his plate and pouring a glass of coke cola, Nick sat down and joined his two sisters.

"Do you guys remember the last time we ate Chinese takeout together?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, I do," Kaitlyn smiled "it was when we were back home with mom and dad."

"That's right," Jessica said, then giggled. "remember the food fight that dad got started?"

"Do I ever," Kaitlyn chuckled. "I felt and looked like a human egg roll right after it was done."

"Hey you think you had it bad, I smelt like chow mane and Chinese rice for an entire week." Nick added with a grin.

This time all three siblings busted into laughter.

"_I had no idea, how much I've really missed this."_

"Look you guys about me asking to stay here," Kaitlyn said, looking down at her empty plate. "I'm really sorry for spring it on you, and I'll totally understand if you don't want me to stay."

Both Nick and Jessica looked at each other for a few seconds before they turned their attention back to Kaitlyn.

"Well Kaitlyn, while you were upstairs resting, I called Nick and we talked about it and decided that it would be best if you stayed here." Jessica smiled.

"Really?!" Kaitlyn exclaimed, feeling stunned.

Both of her older siblings nodded.

This time Kaitlyn let the tears that were welling up fall as she got up, went over, and gave both Jessica and Nick a warm hug.

"Thank you, thank you guys so much," Kaitlyn said teary eyed. "I'll make it up to you two, I promise."

"Well, since you'll be staying here, you'll need to get yourself registered into Briarwood high." Jessica said seriously, after Kaitlyn went back to her sit.

"Yeah, about that," Kaitlyn laughed nervously. "umm, I've sort of gotten that already covered."

Both her older sister and brother eyed her suspiciously.

"How sort of?" Nick asked

"_Might as well come clean now!" _

Kaitlyn took a deep breath, before speaking.

"All my school information has already been transferred to Briarwood high," Kaitlyn said nervously. "I had aunt Delia send them the day before I left."

The look that both Jessica and Nick were giving her, Kaitlyn couldn't help but flinch a little in fear.

"Kaitlyn, how could you lie to us?" Jessica asked disappointment in her voice.

"I know I shouldn't have and I'm extremely sorry, it's just," Kaitlyn said, looking sadly down at her plate. "I really missed you guys and I just wanted us to be together again."

She still could feel their hard stares as she continued to look sadly at her empty paper plate.

"We're so disappointed in you Kaitlyn." Nick said

"I deserve that, if you guys want me to leave," Kaitlyn said sadly. "I'll go call aunt Delia right now and get on the first bus tomorrow."

What her two older sibling's did next took her by complete surprise, Both Jessica and Nick suddenly bursted into laughter.

"What's so funny!?" Kaitlyn demanded.

Once they finally stopped laughing, Nick was the one to answer his younger sister's question.

"We knew."

"Huh?"

"Kaitlyn, we already knew about everything," Jessica said "aunt Delia told us what you were trying to do, last month."

"She did," Kaitlyn said, feeling shocked at first then a little annoyed. "wait, you two already knew I was coming to ask to live here!"

"Yep."

"Pretty much."

"Then why did you let me put myself through that guilt trip, if you already knew?!" Kaitlyn asked.

"To teach you a lesson about not to play people," Jessica said. "why couldn't you just tell aunt Delia that you wanted to come live with me and Nick?"

"Because, I didn't want her to ever think that I didn't appreciate it at all the fact that she took me in when she didn't have to." Kaitlyn said

"Kaitlyn, she doesn't think that," Jessica said "she's just a little disappointed that you couldn't tell her the truth from the start."

"I deserve that." Kaitlyn sighed.

"Since your now aware of how bad playing other people is," Jessica said seriously, then smiled. "let's all move past this, agreed."  
After they all agreed, three Russell siblings continued on with their reunion dinner.

It was about 2 hours later that the all the food, paper plates and cups were taken care of.

"If it's okay with you guys I'm going to go to bed early," Kaitlyn said, heading towards the stairs. "it's been a long day."

"Sure go ahead," Jessica said. "goodnight."

"Night." Kaitlyn said, before heading upstairs.

Once she got into her room, Kaitlyn quickly got into a pair of plain gray pajama shorts, and a black shirt with a Pikachu on it.

After brushing her hair and putting it into two braids, Kaitlyn crawled under the bed covers, where she instantly crashed.


End file.
